


The Ending They Deserved.

by MHCalista



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post DR3, it's bin a year since the dr3 anime came out and I'm still crying over these losers, juzo x happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHCalista/pseuds/MHCalista
Summary: Post DR3 domestic fluff! In which Juzo survives and Munakata gets to be happy. Maybe a bit of angst and mentions of past situations.(Also this is my first fic I've written in a while so please, bare with me)





	The Ending They Deserved.

"Hnnngh..." Juzo rubbed his head, slowly taking in his surroundings. Afterwards, a small smile grew on his face. Their sweet, sweet home.

It was still a bit hard to believe. After loosing his best friend who turned out to be brainwashed, loosing multiple people he worked almost daily with, and facing betrayal by his..."Best friend", and nearly dying from it, you'd think he'd be in an extremely bad place right now.

But Juzo couldn't be happier.

It was...Confusing, at first. He questioned for a while why Kyosuke even saved him. He thought he was a despair, right? Than why...? 

After the last survivors escaped, and everything was slowly turning calm again -well, as calm as it can be- he and Kyosuke had began living together. Both for eachother's sakes and their own sakes.

"Hey sleepy head."

Juzo got snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head towards the door opening. Seeing Kyosuke standing there with a plate with two mugs.

Juzo chuckled, sitting up completely, and afterwards flashing a sleepy smile. Kyosuke moved over to their bed, sitting on the edge of it and handing the other his mug. Juzo quickly took a sip. "You seemed lost..Something on your mind?" Kyosuke spoke up, brushing some of the other's hair from his face. "Just..Thinking. About everything, really. It's all..A bit surreal..You know?" Juzo said that with a sigh. "Everything that happend..."

Kyosuke looked down for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "...Neither of us would be sitting here if it weren't for you, you know." Juzo looked at his hand for a moment. Atleast he wasn't looking at a stump anymore. Two certain remnants, one with bright pink hair, and one with two differently coloured eyes, were so kindly to make him a mechanical hand to replace his old one. It felt..Different. But better then nothing.

"So..You shouldn't blame yourself for what Enoshima made you do. Everything turned right in the end. Albeit with certain..Casualties that have happend. Maybe that was simply how things were supposed to be. The world is slowly building back up..Partly due to you saving us." Kyosuke looked at the other with a sad smile. He traced down the giant scar on Juzo's shoulder, traced in entierly down until he was holding the other's mechanical hand in his own, and taking off his own eye patch with his free hand.

"Try to....See it like this. All these..Horrible scars, only proof that we're survivors."

Juzo looked at him a bit in awe. Kyosuke had to give this speech..A lot of times to him to ease his thoughts. But now his thoughts were quite the opposite.

So his expression turned into a full on smile.

"Kyosuke..I'm not always that depressing, Y'know?" He took both of Kyosuke's hands, pulling him slightly closer. Kyosuke looked starled. "You..Weren't-?" he said that with a bit of a dumbfounded expression. Juzo spoke up. "All this..Bullshit that happend to us was atleast good for something, don't you think?" Juzo looked at their intertwined fingers. Their rings.

"Just..What I'm getting at is...It won't help either of us if we keep dwelling on everything that happend. I'm pretty sure Y--..Chisa, would scold both of us for it, don't you think?" Juzo looked at the other with a sad smile, and Kyosuke did the same, and gave a chuckle. "She would, definetly..."

Juzo then moved his hands up to cup Kyosuke's cheeks, kissing him softly. It lasted a bit longer then intented, ending with both pulling away several minutes later, smiling.

Juzo spoke up with a grin.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Munakata flashed a small smile.

"I made pancakes aaaand...We should probably go eat them soon or else they'll get cold."

Juzo pouted a bit, hugging the other from behind placing a kiss on his cheek, and his neck.

Kyosuke chuckled lightly, then smirked.

 

"I guess breakfast can wait for a bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat enjoyable! I'm a bit rusty. I'll be writing more fics regarding this pairing and others in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
